Prince and the Punishment
by narukietyam
Summary: father I'll be the one to teach her her lessons.naru x mai


yo! thanks for those who read my previous fanfic. Nice Piece of Art, for those who haven't read it yet please read!!

anyway back to reality. I had this wierd idea and decided to write this story, I kinda like it so please read and review!!Enjoy!!!  
remember intermarriage is common during middle ages.

**The Prince and the Punishment**

Once upon a time everyone lived peacefully in a kingdom called Neirliya. Everyone loves and respects their King and the Royal family.

People in the kingdom trade their crops to the travelling merchants for their as young as 7 were sent to school to study for free.

Teenage guys usually travels to find new things outside the kingdom while teenage girls learn poetry,dancing and other artistry.

Elders do their business fairly and treated everyone evenly. Parents teaches their children values and religion. Everyone lived their life contentedly.

Their King, King Martin is a handsome, smart, brave king. He's very responsible and active in matters that concerns his kingdom.

at the same time he's a loving father to his twin sons. Prince Oliver and Prince Eugene, while their mother Queen Luella is a witty, carefree and gentle queen.

She wore her gowns and accessories elegantly that every girl in the kingdom admires her beauty and elegance but not only for that

She cares for her subjects with outmost attention and exerted too much effort to maintain the peace in the kingdom.

And here comes the two handsome prince was taught by Lady Madoka, their governess while they learned things about politics from their adviser,

Master Lin. They studied philosophy and performing arts with Lady ayako and Lord Hoshou, while their sword fighting, arrow shooting and horse riding was

coached by Master Yasuhara.

Prince Eugene excels in everything and was contented with his life in the palace. Despite being one of the handsome princes he remained humble,

cheerful and open to his countrymen. He always went out in the town disguised as a merchant with a friend to see ordinary people in the town.

But unlike Prince Eugene, Prince Oliver is quite cold and a bit harsh but not in an offending way, he just refused to talk when it is not needed or

refuse to answer if the question is nonsense. He wants to continue his study of astronomy thus he decided to leave the palace and learn more about it in

places that is more informed about the subject. In the palace he enjoyed teasing his friend but acts cold with elders. He's very close with Prince Eugene

even with their opposite attitude.

So who's this someone who always went out with Prince Eugene? and who's this friend of Prince Oliver whom he enjoyed teasing? here comes the bestfirend...Lady Mai.

Lady Mai is their cousin. Lady Mai lived in the palace after her parents-the king's beloved younger sister and her husband-died in a fire incident

that Mai luckily escaped. The king and the queen decided to adopt her since there's no one to take care of her. Her parents was-and still(or probably she)-

is the richest noble in the kingdom, but she remained humble and gave her inheritance to the king and kept very little for mai is a smart,

witty and caring girl like the queen, but she's very playful. She's the entertainment of the palace,and she's the only person that was able to get in,

in the heart of the princes. She's their bestfriend. People admires her beauty and charm but she remained very down to earth.

Prince Eugene love Lady Mai as his cousin, sister and bestfriend. Mai is his only friend when Oliver went on a journey. Eugene and Mai did many mischiefs

in the palace, they set traps and play practical jokes inside the castle. They always went to the tower every night to watch the stars. But now

Prince Eugene became busy for the preparation of his wedding to Lady Masako. Mai serves as their wedding singer and violinist.

While Prince Oliver -or Noll as Prince Eugene and Lady Mai called him-love Mai more than anyone else. He love Mai not just because she's their cousin

but because she's the only woman who had captured his attention. He enjoyed teasing Mai saying "stupid" and "clumsy" but in the reality, Mai is very

smart and graceful. Noll and Mai would always just sit silently together under the starry night.

But Noll left the kingdom and now Mai felt lonely in the palace while Prince Eugene arranged his wedding. Mai would wander in the palace alone or

would stay in her chamber for almost half a day. She became less energetic when Noll left but she continued to help others and teach little children

about poetry. But she became less cheerful and Eugene sometimes got worried about her but she'll just push him away saying that she's perfectly fine.

At the eve of the wedding of Prince Eugene. Mai went to bed late for they had a rehearsal for tomorrow's big day. But as she try to fall asleep the

more she find herself wide awake. She stood and went to the veranda of her room where she found a lot of stars in the sky tonight. The night calmed her

then she found herself singing the song she usually hum everytime she's with 's her first time singing it with lyrics coz she found the song

really sad and she barely sing it with lyrics but now she fell very lonely that she was able to sing it.

_And I don't want to fall to pieces_

I just want to sit and stare at you.

I don't want to talk about it.

And I don't want a conversation,

I just want to cry in front of you.

I don't want to talk about it,

coz I'm in love with you.

and a realization hit her. She really is inlove with the cold prince. And not just that, she's suffering because he left. She went inside and sleep with a glint of tear in her eyes.

She woke up four hours past midnight. everybody's up early for this day. She found a hair clip on the side table of her bed, she didn't remember having

that hair clip. The clip was extremely beautiful, with the color of midnight blue in the center _just like Noll's eyes she thought_

and tiny stars around it. She decided to wear it coz it matched her deep blue gown.

The wedding was successful Prince Eugene looked really happy with his new wife Princess Masako. They cheerfully greeted their guests. The palace is so

crowded with many noble family that was invited they're all beautiful and handsome but none of them had caught Lady Mai's attention. Mai didn't want to

enjoy the party so she decided to went to her room and sleep. but as she was about to go she noticed that the king excitedly retreated from the party.

She decided to follow him, she saw the king entered the room of Noll. _Noll!!_ What is the king doing there?! She asked the knight in front of the door.

"The King is talking to Prince Oliver right now my lady. He said he doesn't want to be dist--"

the knight wasn't able to finsh his sentence as Lady Mai rushed inside the room.

Oliver you could at least tell us that you've already arrived since yesterday and what are you doing here alone anyway?" the king asked his son.

"I just don't like parties." the prince shrugged.

"Oliver your promise about your marriage I want you to marry Ma--"

"Noll!!!" Mai suddenly burst into the room and found Noll talking to his father-king- seriously, she was overjoyed seeing her bestfriend, her cousin and the person she love.

"I-- Your Majesty, forgive my rudeness I didn't mean to--" Mai bowed her head low.

"Lady Mai I told the guards not to let anyone in." the king seems to be quite dissappointed about the interruption but Mai didn't saw the king winking to Noll.

"I went in by myself Your Majesty.I'm truly sorry please don't punish the poor guards"Mai pleaded.

_"This girl is really kind' the king said to himself._

"Father I'll be the one to teach her her lesson you need to go back to the party, the guests must be waiting. Noll simply said.

The king was pleased with what the prince said."Alright." He simply said and went out soon he completely dissappeared. Mai ran and hug the surprised prince.

"Noll..I-- you narcissist jerk! at least visit us at least twice ayear! you didn't even a letter for four years! oh how worried I am! I missed you!!

She said smiling at him. He gave her a small smile that made Mai blush.

" I never thought that the song you always hum is that sad." Noll said that caused to drain the color in Mai's face.

"you--you were there last night?!" she asked

"hmm"

"then this clip?" she pointed at the clip she was wearing.

"hmm"

"you!!-- you entered my room!!Mai screamed

"hmm"

"You saw me sleeping??" Mai was hysterical now.

"yes, and actually it was very entertaining" Noll Smirked.

Mai calmed herself she missed this guy on front of him. She suffered a lot when he's away. Now he's already here so there's no need to get mad.

"So what's the punishment?" Mai smirked bocause she managed to calm herself.

"here." Noll simply said.

The prince lowered his head and slipped his lips into the lady's lips. He deepened the kiss when the Lady locked her hands in his neck.

He was overwhelmed by the sensation of the kiss. Then he pulled away to catch their breaths.

"you're forgiven." he smirked.

"yeah whatever!" Mai turned away hiding her tomato red face.

"So what were you talking to with the king earlier? Mai changed the topic.

"He wants me to marry you... So marry me will you?" Mai was speechless, _ Woah! The person she love is sking her to marry him._

"But you don't need to follow him if you don't like." Mai said when she was sent back to the reality.

Noll slapped his forehead.

"Oh I forgot you're course why would I follow it if I don't like it?" he smirked.

"So will you?" he asked smiling.

"yes" Mai smiled at Noll that melted his heart. 


End file.
